Houkiboshi
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: "Sometimes I wish I could be a comet. Maybe then I'll be able to grant your wish."


**Houkiboshi**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: PrUK

Warning: AU, OOCness (I can't be sure of this one), and forgive my lack of language diversity (I can only speak American English -_-;;;;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia

A/N: I had originally intended to write a songfic and was browsing through my playlist when I came across this song. I admire the singer Go Younha and I quite like the song itself. I think the meaning of the song is quite nice. I had tried to find the translation for Love's Journey by 5566 but was unsuccessful, so I settled for this one

This is just a random, short fluffy fic. I know I fail big time

**If I'm a Comet**

Gilbert lay on a patch of grass at the small hill behind Arthur's house. He liked to visit him during clear nights because the hill provided a perfect spot for stargazing. That night, it was a new moon so only the stars littered the night sky, twinkling merrily without anything they could be compared to.

His ear perked up slightly when he heard the crunch of dry grass under bare soles, but he didn't look away from the stars he was watching. Arthur stopped and sat beside him, then looked up at the stars as well.

"You've been out here for too long."

"Why don't you wear shoes?"

"I was only going to call you in."

"You can't call me in while I am stargazing."

Arthur chuckled and straightened his legs, wiggling his toes a couple of times before he slowly lowered himself and lay on the grass, right next to Gilbert and leaning his head on his shoulder—so that his hair won't get dirty was his excuse.

"What are you, an astronomer?"

"No, just an admirer of stars."

"You're spending unhealthy amount of time just watching them."

"I spend unhealthy amount of time just watching you too."

That comment shut Arthur up as he looked away from the crimson-eyed male, trying to hide the flush adorning his cheeks. He looked up at the night sky again, and something seen from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Look, there's a comet."

"Are you going to make a wish?"

"I'm not a high school girl."

"I know a university girl who still makes a wish."

Arthur hit Gilbert's abdomen, causing the other to stop laughing as the wind was knocked out of him. However, he was quick to resume his laugh as he played with a stray strand of blond hair.

"I wasn't teasing. I always make a wish when I see one."

"Really? What did you wish for?"

"And why would I tell you? You're not Santa."

"Fine."

Arthur looked up again, but the comet was long gone. He felt a twinge of disappointment at that, but knew, deep down in his heart, that what he wished for was already right beside him.

"Got your wish granted already?" Gilbert asked as he grinned at Arthur. "You look happy although it's gone now."

Arthur's smile widened a fraction. "Maybe."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur was in his study, reading a book by the small table lamp he had on his desk. He was snapped out of his focus on the lines he was reading when a thunder roared outside of his window, and he saw that it was raining hard. However, instead of scowling like he usually would whenever it rained, he simply smiled and went back to reading.

_Arthur looked out of the window, staring at the pouring rain and growled unhappily. It had been only a slight drizzle during the afternoon, but when the sun had set, the rain got harder and harder._

"_Oi, what's with the face?" Gilbert asked as he stood beside Arthur and saw his reflection on the window glass. "Not pretty at all."_

"_I hate the rain."_

"_I love the rain," Gilbert said simply, grinning at Arthur who glared at him. "Look, if the rain is this hard already, it will stop in no time."_

"_And why would you love the rain?"_

"_You'll see," Gilbert said. "I especially love the night rain. True, you can only see rainbows during day, but..."_

_Arthur lifted an eyebrow, but knew that he would have to wait until it stopped raining to know. True to what Gilbert had said, it stopped soon afterwards._

"_Look," Gilbert said as he leaned forward and looked up. "Since the clouds have all turned into rain, the sky is clear and you can see all the stars above."_

_Arthur leaned forward as well, and saw that indeed, the stars were shining brightly up there, without a single cloud to block them. The night sky was like a big, black blanket adorned with pieces of diamond._

"_Do you like the rain now?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur once commented on how lucky he was to have Gilbert by his side. He might be obnoxious at times, but he could be wise when he wanted to. He knew when to speak and what to say, and he was always there for Arthur, even when troubles came from every other direction.

Seconds later, he regretted his comment, as Gilbert said "Maybe you should think of what good deeds you have done in your past life to deserve the awesome me!"

They were sitting on a couch, staring at the fire burning in the fireplace, wrapped with a thick blanket while snow fell slowly from the sky outside. Gilbert had come to keep Arthur company while his parents took his little brother to a winter wonderland sort of theme park.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could be a comet," Arthur commented idly as he tugged at a loose strand at the hem of the blanket. "Maybe then I'd be able to grant your wish."

Gilbert, who had raised an eyebrow questoningly at Arthur's comment, simply chuckled and buried his face in Arthur's hair, kissing his temple gently.

"Nah," he started, "you don't have to be a comet. You just have to be you, and stay with me."

**I'll Stay by You Always**

If you enjoy it, please do leave a review


End file.
